


Mistakes And Mishaps

by flickawhip



Series: Shayna Baszler Imagines [15]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shayna makes a mistake... can you forgive her?Written for a prompt on the blog.





	Mistakes And Mishaps

\- “Babe....”  
\- You pull free   
\- Turn to stare at Shayna  
\- “That WASN’T FUNNY...”  
\- You can’t help yelling  
\- She’d tried to play a prank on you  
\- All that had happened was that you had panicked  
\- Badly  
\- You had almost run from the room  
\- “Shay....”  
\- She pulls you closer  
\- Kisses your forehead  
\- “I’m sorry... I’m so sorry...”  
\- You stare at her when you can pull back a little  
\- “Never do that to me again...”  
\- Your voice breaks  
\- “Not with her...”  
\- “I’m sorry.”  
\- Shayna repeats herself  
\- Tucks you against her  
\- “She’s not you... She could never be you...”  
\- “Baddest woman on the planet? No... no she couldn’t...”  
\- “I prefer you... Sweetest girl...”  
\- “Then tell her to go home...”  
\- You mutter the words  
\- Push Shayna away  
\- “And come to bed...”


End file.
